This application claims benefit under 35 U.S.C., section 119, to Korean patent application 2002-42669, filed Jul. 19, 2002, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video system and a control method, and more particularly to a digital video system and a control method capable of adjusting a grade of a video signal to reduce a transmission error rate of the video signal received wirelessly.
2. Background of the Related Art
A related art digital broadcasting scheme adopting a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) image compression technique as a standard has been in commercial use. Further, a digital video system of a subscriber for receiving the digital broadcasting comprises a set-top box and a display device. Generally, the set-top box and display device are connected through a communication interface such as a cable network.
Recently, a related art flat panel display such as a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) has become popular. The flat panel display is manufactured without an internal set-top box so that an external set-top box is connected thereto, to maximize the advantage of a thin feature of the flat panel display.
However, if the flat panel display is connected to the set-top box by a cable, the exposed cable defiles the appearance of the system, and further, the long cable attenuates a signal.
To solve these related art problems, a related art wireless digital video system capable of wirelessly receiving a video signal from the set-top box is being developed. However, with the related art wireless digital video system, noise or distortion of a video signal by frequency interference occurs when the video signal is transmitted from the set-top box to the display device. The possibility of signal distortion is much higher in wireless transmission than in wireline transmission. When the signal distortion is extreme, the display device cannot properly output an image and voice.